Sander with multiple-layered platen are known which have platens with a body on which is mounted a foam pad which has a surface to which abrasive sanding sheets are attached. An orbital or random motion is applied to the platen by a central drive from a motor. The platen moves in relation to a head of the apparatus. The platen body and the foam pad can be held against the surface to be sanded and the motion applied to the platen results in a sanding of the surface.
A carrier layer can be disposed between the platen body, which is generally formed of a hard plastics material, and the foam pad. The foam pad can be attached to the carrier layer by means of a Velcro (registered trade mark) attachment means. The term platen is used herein to denote the combination of the platen body and foam pad and any intermediate layer.
The platens can be of varying shapes, known examples include circular and rectangular platens. Sanding apparatus suitable for detailed sanding have platens which are generally triangular in shape with outwardly curved edges. Iron shaped platens have also been developed in which a single point tip is provided for accessing corners and providing detailed sanding whilst a large surface is provided for general flat sanding.
Sanding platens with pointed tips often result in the tip of the foam pad becoming worn due to the sanding platen being used at an angle and thereby wearing the foam at the tip of the foam pad.